


Letters To the Walking Loved Ones

by JJLobster



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJLobster/pseuds/JJLobster
Summary: A zombie outbreak in into the woods. This is a collection of in character letters to people that have died in into the woods. When they start walking again, everything changes for Red and Jack





	Letters To the Walking Loved Ones

Dear Grandma,  
I’m sorry I haven’t written in a while. Ever since John died, remember John Baker, I haven’t had it in me to write to you. I knew I’d have to write to him as well and I just haven’t had the time for that. I’m writing to you because I had a lot on my mind.  
Jack and I were going to get married soon. Heaven knows we can’t now. Not so soon after Ella. We’re the only ones taking care of Rainer. John was always so unlucky. To get stuck with a couple of twenty year olds taking care of your son. All because you died when he was three and the only other adult when he was six. I’m twenty now and I have no idea how to raise this boy.  
I’m writing because Ella died yesterday and I have had a lot on my mind. She and John practically raised me. They were such good friends. I still can’t believe it was only six years ago that we all met, well, really met. We all had brief encounters with each other, but we didn’t really talk.   
Ella was such a sweet girl. And a good ruler durning the year she ruled our people. But she’s gone now and the kingdom has practically crumbled. The king is most likely insane. He’s making all sorts of laws. That’s why we made our decision.  
We’re leaving the kingdom in two days. After Ella died we have no reason to stay anymore. Except for the house John rebuilt. He refused to leave, and Ella followed suit. We aren’t taking care of a six year old in this environment. We have to leave, grandma. I’m sorry.  
I wrote this as a sort of, last goodbye. I can’t leave letters on a grave I’m nowhere near. I suppose I’ll see you again someday. 

I love you still,

-Red


End file.
